My Last Chance to Make a Last Impression
My Last Chance to Make a Last Impression is the final episode of SRorgs: Grenada. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR Previously on...SURVIVOR 15 strangers we’re stranded on the island of Grenada in the Caribbean Sea. Here they were joined by 3 former SRorgs players looking for redemption after being the first ones voted off in their first season, Gus from SRorgs: Reddit, Paul from SRorgs: Iceland, and Rafael from SRorgs: Falkland Islands. After being divided into three tribes with one returning player each, some players were worried about having returnees amidst them. The game started off slow as inactive players were quickly the first four booted. With 14 players remaining the tribes swapped and Ian found his first of many hidden immunity idols. At the Final 12 after the final two inactives were gone, the tribes came together for what they thought was the merge. Here Ian found another idol, making his repertoire consist of 3 advantages. However this merge was fake and the tribes swapped again into two tribes of 6. Once the real merge came two votes later, two sides firmly formed. One consisting of the original Fendue tribe, the other Shane, Ian, Banner and Arnold... Leaving Sugar in the middle to decide the course of the merge. He decided to side with Shane, Ian, Banner and Arnold to boot Zach which then to the next 3 boots being Con, Jake and Ant. This left Sugar and Gus seemingly on the bottom as all of their fendue allies were gone. However cracks began to show and Ian and Shane went after eachother. At tribal council using his legacy advantage to cancel three votes against him and one of his idols Ian was able to get Shane out by a vote of 3-0. NOW 5 players remain who have all had unique paths to get to this stage in the game: GUS After disappointment in Reddit, Gus came back with a vengeance. However since the merge has hit, Gus has been repeatedly on the bottom and his only ally left is Sugar. Will he be able to make it to the end despite this? ARNOLD Starting the game on an inactive tribe, Arnold became fed up and had to become a leader. However this led to him being seen as a threat by many of fellow players, putting a target on his back. Will he be able to continue winning immunities to survive or will his target finally catch up with him? SUGAR More than any other SRorgs Player ever, Sugar has focused on the social game and making strong connections with his fellow players. These connections have put him in a power position throughout the merge. Will he be able to continue to use his relationships to get to the end and win? BANNER Banner has been paranoid the whole game, thinking he’s going home at every tribal council. Even wasting an idol the day he got it. Yet he is still yet to receive a vote at tribal council, and has been in the majority for much of the game. Now he has reason to be paranoid as he and his closest confidante, Ian have had conflict the whole game... ...that has now boiled over as they went head to head last vote. Will they be able to work together to get to the end or will one of them fall just short of Final Tribal Council? And finally, IAN One of the wildest players in SRorgs History, Ian has found FOUR different secret advantages (including 2 idols) and has plenty of different schemes. Now his threat level is finally catching up to him, will he be able to persevere to FTC? Night 36 After watching his closest ally, Shane, get eliminated from the game; Banner is excited to be at the Final 5 and is looking positively to the future. Ian is excited to have gotten rid of Shane and now tries to repair his relationship with Arnold and Banner. Sugar is also glad to see Shane gone and also goes to repair his relationships with the now outsiders. Now he feels that he is in a very comfortable spot in the game. Day 37 With the next immunity challenge coming up, Banner, Sugar and Gus come to an agreement to get rid of whoever of Ian and Arnold don’t win immunity. Before the challenge, Arnold is still confused about how the votes went down at the tribal before and knows that this is a must win immunity for him. At the immunity challenge, Banner comes out on top for his first immunity win which makes him feel like he has a lot of power at this vote. Ian also feels like he has some power because he is safe at this tribal council from his final hidden immunity idol. He considers whether to stick with Gus and Sugar to vote Arnold or flip back to his former allies. Sugar also feels he has power at this vote to decide between Arnold or Ian going home. Knowing he is getting votes, Arnold feels discouraged but isn’t giving up yet. At tribal council, Arnold is the target as a bigger challenge threat and is eliminated in a 4-0 vote after Ian plays his idol. Night 37 Ian feels triumphant after getting Arnold voted out at the tribal council. With the Final Immunity Challenge the next day, Gus and Sugar make a pact to stick together no matter what. Day 38 Going into the final immunity challenge, everyone knows Ian has to be the target. Ian realizes this and is going to try as hard as he can on the challenge. The challenge comes to close and to the majority of the tribes dismay, Ian comes out on top and guarantees himself a spot at FTC. Banner knows he is in trouble and starts his last ditch effort to survive. But this effort fails and Banner becomes the final person eliminated from the game in a 3-1 vote. Day 39 The next morning the final 3 castaways, Gus, Ian and Sugar eat their Breakfast feast together. During this time they all reflect on what they’ve been through the past 39 Days and prepare for the Final Tribal Council. At final tribal council, the jury is divided, some praise Ian’s elaborate strategic game but diminish him for his use of advantages. Others praise Sugar for his great social game but think he wasn’t as good strategically. The jury secretly casts their votes to be read at finale night. Several months later… Nika stands up on the stage, holding an urn with the final votes in it. The camera flashes to the finalists, all polished up, ready for the votes to be read. Nika begins, “The first vote for the winner of SRorgs: Grenada is for... IAN SUGAR GUS, Thats one vote for each of the finalists… IAN SUGAR, Thats two votes Sugar, two votes Ian, 1 vote Gus SUGAR IAN, Thats 3 votes Sugar, 3 Votes Ian, 1 vote Gus SUGAR, Thats 4 votes Sugar, 3 Votes Ian with only 1 vote left… AND THE WINNER OF SRORGS: GRENADA... SUGAR Category:SRorgs: Grenada episodes